War is a Cruel Thing
by JadedLittleBird
Summary: The War began in the middle of the summer: Ginny Weasley has been gone, months later after the world believes her dead she returns w 2 accused Deatheaters & a sweet Ravenclaw. Soon these four are commissioned to protect Hogwarts against Deatheaters
1. Default Chapter

We all know I do not own any thing but the plot.

War is a Cruel Thing

The funeral was tomorrow and Ronald Weasley was in hysterics. He didn't want to except the facts, his little sister could not be dead. She just couldn't, Ron was suppose to protect her, keep her away from the war, but he didn't he failed and his little sister's life was the consequence.

Ron paced back in forth in the Common Room, his eyes were read and his breath shaky. Harry and Hermione watched from a couch near by knowing full well that approaching him would cause another temper tantrum. Most of the other Gryffindors stood clear of the seething red-head, as they had been since the beginning of the Term.

Ginevra Weasley had been missing since the middle of that summer. At first many were under the impression she was just traveling from battle to battle, throwing herself head first into the War. But when a month passed and no one had heard from her, no one had seen her, people began to suspect her death. And now after missing for three months she was being announced to be dead, a casualty of war.

Ron had stuck with Harry and Hermione through out the summer, fighting beside them, giving his alliance to them rather than his own sister. For a few weeks even Molly Weasley blamed Ron, throwing the blame from one brother to the next, wanting an outlet for her pain.

By now Harry was surprised that Ron had not worn a hole through the Common Room floor, but he was fearful of interfering in his friends rhythm. Harry noticed how tense his friend's shoulders were, how his jaw was clenched shut. Ron had changed so much during the War, he had filled out his frame and grown taller, making Harry feel rather small around him. His arms and torso were littered with scars from various spells, Ron had turned into a fighter, a man who would fight till his death if need be, it was a frightening thought for Harry actually.

"Ron, please sit down." Hermione stood going to Ron's side. They had been dating for a year and she was the only person who could calm the red head down. Taking his hand gently, she whispered to him. Whatever she said, Harry noticed, soothed him and he took a seat next to Harry, pulling Hermione onto his lap. The entire Common room seemed to sigh in relief, and many began moving around more freely.

"It's still hard to except, Ginny was always a fighter, she cant be gone guys, she just…" Ron choked off burrowing into Hermione's neck. She stroked his hair gently and gave Harry a nod to leave, which he happily did, practically running out of the Common Room, wanting to sort out his own thoughts.

Harry could remember the last day he had seen Ginny. It was the Day of the first real battle of the war. They all were called from Headquarters, Deatheaters had attacked a small Wizarding community in the middle of the country, and a battle was erupting. Ginny had been the first their, first into battle. He could remember how fast the 5'5" girl had moved. Each of her movements seemed well calculated and perfect. She had been born to fight, and she was damn good at it.

Ginny was not one to hesitate and he knew that, but what frightened him was that she was using the Dark Arts, something he still refused to tell Ron, she was not only stopping the enemy, she was killing them. After that he had lost track of her through the battle until the noise died down, and the Order had won their first battle. Ginny stood, covered in blood in the middle of a field of bodies. Harry approached her, as she surveyed the damage.

"Ginny…" She spun so fast he almost fell backwards in shock.

"I want to say goodbye Harry, I'll be seeing you." She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, why? How did you… When did you learn…"

"Oh Harry," It came out in a saddened whisper. "You must learn to fight fire with fire, do you honestly think we will win if all we do is injure the enemy while they kill us." Then with surprising strength she yanked her arm out of Harry's grasp. "I will see you at Hogwarts Harry." After that she had apparated away, and no one had seen her since, there were rumors of course but none seemed to fit completely.

There were others missing as well, but Ginny's disappearance hit close to home for many. She was only sixteen, and caught up into a war that had swallowed so many whole. So many had died, taken from their loved ones within seconds. Yes, war is a cruel thing.


	2. May I announce the return of

You all know I own nothing but the plot.

Thank you for the reviews.

War is a Cruel Thing.

Ginevra had no strength left, she was damn tired of running. Her paw was numb by now, most likely permanently damaged. The forest was so dense that no light showed from the fading sunset, the trees standing tall around her. She hated the feeling of dried blood caking her fur; it made her feel stiff and unclean. Peter was beside her, keeping pace with her. She could smell the blood on him, some was his most of it wasn't though.

Draco was ahead of her, Blaise beside him. Both showed no sign of fatigue but she knew them better. After being in this forest for four days there was no way they were not tired in the least bit. Draco had a gash on his left shoulder, it was caked with dried blood. Blaise had no major wounds and she was a bit jealous, she would be able to keep up his pace if her paw wasn't shredded.

The four of them had been together for two months now. Peter had been the one to find Ginny two weeks into the war, she had been stalking in the forest in her wolf form. She had been thrown behind enemy lines, after being chased and hunted by a small group of Deatheaters. Her only advantage was that she was an unregistered animagus.

Peter it seemed had been traveling with two other animagus, and upon finding her, he had prodded her till she followed, knowing it was unsafe to change back to human form. After banding together they began making their way towards friendly territory.

They had engaged in battles along the way, forming a pack, sticking together with more loyalty than they thought to actually exist. Two Slytherins, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor. The four of them finding one another, fighting beside each other, putting aside their differences to survive. You see war puts you in a whole new world, past school rivalries no longer matter, a bad reputation, being a book worm, a loner, an outcast, none of it matters when thrown into war.

So when the four made it to the steps of Hogwarts, what their houses were going to think was not a concern to them, what the Professors were going to say was not important. Each changed back to human form, their clothes torn and blood stained. Ginevra's hand was shredded, many chunks of skin were missing and a few of her fingers were twisted in a sickly manner. Draco's shoulder wound began bleeding once again.

Peter and Blaise proceeded into the Entrance Hall first, with the two injured behind them, Draco holding up his left arm and Ginevra her right. It was dinner time and they could smell the food wafting through the air towards them.

Each had a black mask on their faces that covered everything but their eyes, mouth and chin. Two foreboding X's were tattooed onto each of their necks, one X on each side. The marks were infamous, many stories circulated around these identifying marks. The marks were well known, and the acts in which the wearers committed were well known, but no one but the four knew who they belonged to. Tonight Hogwarts would find out.

Peter and Blaise threw the doors open causing every single set of eyes to find their way to the line of four people. They strode toward the teachers table where Madam Pomfrey was seated. Her eyes darted toward their wounds, but knowing the four's reputation she did not move to help quite yet. Professor Dumbledore stood to greet the four standing in front of him. Each removed their masks slowly, revealing to the teachers who they were exactly. Madam Pomfrey gasped loudly leaping into action, running to Ginevra's side, muttering various spells to heal the wounds and reset her fingers. When she was done Ginevra still felt the pain, but she could deal with that. It was still evident that Madam Pomfrey was unsure if she wished to approach Draco Malfoy, considering he was an accused Deatheater, but her loyalty to her students overpowered her and she quickly healed the deep gash.

"You will both need blood replenishing potions." She half whispered. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes now, the shock had worn off, and the old wizard always loved surprises. He faced the school and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I announce the return of Peter Eversin, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Ginevra Weasley."

The four turned to face a school still divided, gasps of shock where heard, and whispers began spreading the rumors with in seconds. But it was silent again when Ron, Hermione and Harry approached them. Each face watched to see what would happen.

"I told you I'd be seeing you Harry, and I would never lie to _you_." And Ronald Weasley promptly fainted seeing that sinister smirk that danced across his baby sister's face.


	3. Little Red I’ll give you whatever your h...

We all know I do not own any thing but the plot.

War is a Cruel Thing

Ron woke still slightly dazed. His sister was alive was his first coherent thought. Ron rolled over to see his sister sitting beside his bed. Her hair was wild and she was dressed in a pair of his pajamas. Her pale face gazed at him softly, and he couldn't help but glimpse at the two X's that contrasted her so much. A small scar rounded her cheekbone along her right eye and he couldn't help put wonder how many other scars she had endured.

"Why Ginny?" Those two words sounded horse and lost to his sister's ears. They were filled with pain and wonder as well as betrayal. Not two hours ago he was worrying about her funeral and how he was going to face the fact that his sister was dead.

"Ron what would have happened if I stayed?" Ginevra's voice was soft, "I would have been ushered into a closet not allowed to move until this retched war was over, and both you and I know that would have killed me. I support the cause as much as you and Harry and Hermione, but I will not stand by and avoid using the Dark Arts to survive. They've been in my head since I was eleven, and I know they can be used for evil but they can also be used for good." At this Ginevra ran a hand through her red mane and stared down at the floor. "Mum would have gone wild, she does not view this war as I do, I refuse to stand by and leave the slightest opening for the Dark Lord to come back to power. Our world has seen enough pain because of him and his followers."

"But you are running around with two of them!" Ron jumped back slightly when Ginevra shot to her feet with her wand in his face.

"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley! Those two despise Lord Voldermort as much as you and I! They are honorable men and you shall except that or so help me!" Ginevra's voice rose slightly even as she lowered her wand satisfied she made her point when Ron lay there his head nodding furiously. Ginevra plopped in her seat. "Ron my actions are not so easily explained but what I went through because of that monster has caused so much hate that I can't breathe. What I do in battle is a result of that. I doubt you'll ever understand but you must know that I'll be there for you whenever I can. I will stay beside you and help you when I can but Ron you must understand that this is war and war changes things, the old rules don't apply anymore." Ginevra hung her head in what seemed to be exhaustion, and when she raised her head again to glance at her brother for a response he could see it etched into her face.

Her face had thinned and paled, deep purple bags hung around her bloodshot eyes, and her right hand slightly shook. She had thinned considerably he noticed, and thoughts of the horrors she must have gone through raced through his mind.

"Mum was frantic, we all thought you were dead. You're funeral was tomorrow." Ron bit out quietly remembering the many nights his mother had sat watching his sister's clock hand stay at mortal peril.

"But the clock…" It was as if Ginevra was reading his mind.

"Mum was about to go nuts watching it stay at mortal peril, she finally just blew the thing apart. Mum was going crazy without you, she had nightmares that you were dead and countless others that she wouldn't tell us about. God Ginny you put us through hell." Ron had risen to a sitting position now as he talked to his sister, his voice beginning to rise. "I mean what were you thinking running off like that, bloody hell you're lucky you aren't dead!"

"I know that! It's a shock that I managed to stay alive at all. If it weren't for them, for Peter and Draco and Blaise, I'd be dead. Damnit Ron! I made a mistake, okay? I shouldn't have left but I did and I can't take that back. I found three amazing people would give their lives for me and mine for theirs." Ginevra's face had flushed a hue of pink and she had begun to pace. "Ron I can't undo what has been done, but I love you. And some times Ron you are a real bloody bastard."

Ginevra stormed out of his room and ran down the steps into the common room where it seemed all of Gryffindor was staring at her. Harry made to move towards her, whether to calm her or restrain her or both she did not know, but the thought of trying to explain to him her decisions as she had failed to explain to Ron killed her.

She ran towards the portrait and down through the hall. Running cleared her head, removing all thoughts from her troubled mind. The need for air was so familiar to her now that the burning in her lungs did not hinder her speed in the least bit. But after her full out sprint through Hogwarts she found herself collapsed on the lawn beside the lake, not quite remembering how she got outside. She curled into a ball, holding her knees to her chest remembering what had happened over the past few months.

_Her heart was pounding, her breath coming in frantic gasps. They knew who she was; she risked everything turning into a wolf with them so close. She could hear them pounding after her, slowly gaining on her. She had gone a week with barely any food, her body was shutting down on her. A straight week of these bastards following her and she was beginning to lose. _

_She had made the mistake of going to hunt alone, she had left the boys sleeping in a well hidden cave. And not a mile into her search did she run into the group of Deatheaters. They had thrown spell after spell at her, they knew who she was, they had been searching for her. _

_She ran, making sure to stay away from the cave, getting herself killed was one thing, getting the others killed was out of the question. For a week they had been chasing her and she knew she was about to collapse if some miracle was not performed she was doomed._

_With that last thought her knees buckled and the Deatheaters grabbed her up with in seconds. They were cackling and giggling, as they port-keyed her to an unfamiliar camp. The next few days were hell. For some reason a Deatheater named Southwell had it in his mind that she was very close to Dumbledore and she knew all his plans. She could not remember how many times she had heard _Crucio_ or other curses and sometimes they did not bother using magic._

_They tortured her, beat her, healed her and then beat her again. On the last night of her captivity Southwell had come in the tent, he had been drinking, the alcohol was very distinctive on his breath. And she knew right then what he was planning on doing, this was his last resort, but he was more than willing. She however was not. She found one last ounce of strength and put up the biggest fight she could muster, hitting and kicking him every place she could make contact with. But Southwell had had enough of her antics and had tied her up, her legs spread wide, tied to opposite bed posts. _

_The next few moments were a blur, her clothes ripped from her body, the feel of him touching her, a sharp unbearable pain, then a loud scream. Southwell was screaming. Three wolves were inside the tent. Now two and a young man who was loosening the ropes quickly yet gently, and she was crying…_

That's how Draco found her, crying on the lawn in nothing but a thin pair of pajamas. Draco had known Ginevra for only a few months but it felt like forever. He knew what she was remembering; it was a night none of them talked about, none of them wished to remember. He knelt beside her pulling her into his lap and wrapping his cloak around her in the process. Peter and Blaise stood next to a window watching silently.

"Little Red don't fret so, we are home." He whispered gently in her ear.

"Draco they don't understand." His heart wrenched at the sound of her broken heart. Her family meant so much to her and for them to understand meant everything. "They'll never understand will they?"

"No they most likely won't, but they love you Little Red." Ginevra rolled slightly towards him burying her head into his chest. He heard her stomach give a growl and he realized then how long it had been since they all had had a real meal. Draco shifted his arms under and lifted her; he was shocked when she gave him no protest. He walked into the Entrance Hall where he met Blaise and Peter. "Let's all go to my room and we can sit down and finally have a real meal."

"I want a chocolate chip cookie." Every laughed at Ginevra's muffled voice. "I'm serious, and it better be a big one." Peter and Blaise chuckled once more glad to see she still had her craving's for sweets. Neither heard Draco whisper in Ginevra's ear as the four proceeded towards the dungeons.

"Little Red I'll give you whatever your heart desires."


	4. Chapter 4

After their large meal in Draco's private living quarters the four were found lounging around on the various couches scattered around the fire, except Ginevra who was lying on Draco's bed fiddling with the sheets. She looked around in awe at the grand décor.

Ginny had not known that Draco had his own private room and thoughts flooded her mind about everything she did not know about her companions. Her most plaguing question was why Draco Malfoy bore the mark of Lord Voldermort.

He never out right showed anyone and Ginny knew that she had discovered it by accident when she had branded all of them together with their X's. The marks were designed to never allow another to mark them; they belonged to one another and no one else.

When Ginny had gone to perform the incantation on Draco a horrible black light engulfed him and her, filling their veins with excruciating pain. She had had to redesign the mark to never allow another mark besides the dark mark and his two X's which she soon learned had to be used on herself.

Looking at Draco now she knew he could read her confusion in her eyes. He rose to sit beside her. Draco stroked her forehead lightly, as Blaise and Peter averting their eyes to give the two privacy.

"What questions do you have?" His voice was soft and soothing to Ginny's ears as if she were bespelled by the very nature of Draco Malfoy.

"There are so many, and I fear the answers more than I yearn for them. There is so much I do not know about you and much you do not know about me." Ginny looked away from him, Draco was a confusing person and she had no wish to anger him.

"All you need to do is ask and I shall answer as long as you grant me the same courtesy." At this point Draco stretched out, cradling her body against hers. His hand caressing her hip bone.

"What is the story behind your Dark Mark? The boys know but I do not." Draco heard the hurt in her voice. She was a strong woman and he did not want to be the cause of her broken tone. He glanced at Blaise and Peter to see they were already on their way out with their masks firmly in place.

"It's quite the story but if your patient I shall tell you." Ginny nodded. "When I was fifteen my father decided it was time that I bore the mark of his lord. The next full moon I was pulled from my bed at midnight, they drug me to the ballroom were every Deatheater was standing waiting for me. Lord Voldermort was in the center and I was deposited at his feet. Ten Death Eaters circled him and me, and at once all ten performed the torture curse on me. They'd stop for a few seconds and then continue. The worst part was the laughter, they were honest to god enjoying my pain. I remember feeling faint and when I woke up I was tied to a chair watching my father rape my mother over and over again until she was bleeding and hoarse from screaming." Ginny had turned toward him and buried her face into his chest, his shirt was becoming damp but he knew if he stopped now he'd never start again.

"After the initiation my father reminded me over and over again if I did not assist in the raids my mother would be ordered to perform at an initiation every night. So for two years I followed orders. I won't repeat the horrors I committed but it all ended when my mother committed suicide. I ran into the night and ran into Blaise, our mothers had been best friends and had taken theirs lives together. We were all free then and so the two of us ran. A month later we found Peter, another month and we found you."

Silence followed as Ginny squeezed Draco tighter to her. She could picture all the horrors he had endured.

"When I was eleven in the Chamber, Lord Voldermort marked me too. For years I used glamour charms to conceal the marks. Five pentagrams, one for fire, one for water, one for earth, one for wind and for death. It was awful; Dumbledore believes they were practice designs for the Dark Mark. I didn't show any one encase someone knew what they meant. I had to stop the glamour charms because the death eaters were doing magic scans." Draco knew about the marks, he remembered caressing the two on her hip bones at nights. He was amazed that her marks showed black on her red coat each one, while everyone else's stayed hidden beneath their coats.

The moment ended when Peter and Blaise strolled in chatting softly.

"The school is flying with many interesting rumors." Peter said feeling guilty for interrupting the couple on the bed. Ginny sat up, wiping her eyes.

"What are they saying Peter?" Peter looked down focusing on any where but her face. "Blaise?"

"They are saying that the three of us kidnapped you and have been using you as our sex toy." Draco scowled at him warning him he was being to blunt. "They believe we are all Death Eaters and have returned only to spy on them."

"They will recover their wits soon, they are just in shock. Do not fret Little Red this is still our home." Draco kissed her forehead gently, ignoring the stares of Blaise and Peter. With a flick of his wand the two couches were turned into two beds. "We should get some sleep, the doors are warded no one except Dumbledore can enter."

Peter and Blaise climbed into one of the beds and shared a knowing look when Draco pulled the covers up over him and Ginny holding her as if he was guarding her from the world.

Ginny flicked her wand so that she was now only laying in a t-shirt and her underwear. She grinned at Draco's groaned when his hand brushed the smooth skin of her thigh. The truth was Ginny was wishing greatly that Peter and Blaise weren't in the same room.

Ginny turned in Draco's arms to face him. Looking up at him she pushed her pelvis into his and smiled again when he gasped. "You're torturing me you know that right?" She nodded and pressed her self even closer to him.


	5. Simple, Kill them

Morning came much to soon for the four lying around the room. Draco had been awake for sometime watching the other's sleep comfortably for the first time in months. It was the future of his make shift pack that worried him, he knew the request heading towards them from their headmaster and he was not sure if he'd accept or not.

Draco rose carefully, whispering to Ginny to sleep. She eyed him curiously but didn't voice her questions. Draco showered and dressed quickly and headed to find the Headmaster. Draco found him in the Great Hall, practically alone except for the early birds, all of him shied away from him dressed in his infamous mask.

Professor Dumbledore watched the young Malfoy stroll purposely toward him with his jaw set. Dumbledore still did not know whether to trust the four that had found their way back but he had plans for them any how.

"Make your request of us now so that I may respond." Draco stopped in front of the Headmaster cutting straight to the point. Dumbledore chuckled admiring the young mans forwardness.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, I would like you, Ginevra Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Peter Eversin to patrol the forest for me. The Deatheaters are closing in and I'd like an eye kept on them."

"If we get our own rooms, and to pick and choose the classes we wish to attend. You are asking very much of us, if by patrol you mean to push back."

"You are the only four that can delay their assault on the castle; I need your help now more than ever. We can always just build rooms off of yours and you may attend whatever classes you want, but you must stay separate from the other houses." Draco regarded the old man quietly. He knew the others would follow him, just as well as he knew the assault would happen sooner rather than later and they needed to be prepared. "I will request that when the battle does come to play you make sure a certain group does not stay and fight and you protect those who do."

"And who are we to ensure are safely away from Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape. Right Professor?" Draco had the urge to jump and Ginny's sudden appearance. She was the only person he knew of that could sneak up on him like that. He took a look at her appearance to see her dressed in a pair of well fitted slacks, a blouse and her mask. Where the clothes came from he did not know.

"Yes Miss Weasley and I'm not going to ask how you knew."

"That's probably a smart decision Professor, but I want it to be clear that if we are to do what you ask it is on our own terms. You will turn a blind eye towards our methods, yes?" Draco stared in awe at the witch beside him. Though only 5'5" her presence demanded attention. Professor Dumbledore was also struck speechless at her harsh tone and offered only a nod as acknowledgement.

With that brief nod Ginny turned and waited for Draco to walk with her out of the hall. Her face was set and grim. Ginny did not like this turn of events, playing protector was not her forte. Survival is what she did best along with fighting and protecting others required sacrifice.

"We will patrol at night as a pack." Draco broke the ice, commanding her attention.

"You should have consulted us first, I do not like being some ones lackey."

"Red I know but as you can tell Dumbledore has no clue how fast the Deatheaters are breaking through his wards. He needs us." Draco stopped and turned Ginny towards him. He could see in her eyes how frustrated she was. She couldn't decide if this was a good decision or a bad one. "We have a chance to protect hundreds of innocent students, we will protect those that cannot protect themselves."

"So we save the wizarding world while losing our lives!" Ginny's voice was slightly raised and her eyes turned glossy. She was extremely irritated by Draco's loose grip on her shoulders.

"We've been risking our lives Red, what difference is it now?" Ginny looked down, conceding to the argument. She didn't want to risk her life for a stranger; she cared only for the other three. Ginny shrugged Draco's hands off her and continued to his room waiting to see Blaise and Peter's reaction to their new duty.

When they reached the room Blaise and Peter were already awake, cleaned and dressed. Ginny plopped beside Peter with a pointed look at Draco as she crossed her arms. Both Blaise and Peter recgonised the first sign of a pouting session and Peter was glad he was the chosen one for her to be nice to. Draco sat beside Blaise looking worn and tired. Blaise placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a quick reassuring squeeze.

"We are now the guardians of Hogwarts. We are to keep tabs on the Deatheaters in the forest and when it comes time for the battle we are to get a certain group of people off the grounds and protect the rest.. I've already agreed for us, and we are allowed to use whatever means we see fit." Draco explained quickly.

"Is that all mate? That's no problem, we can handle it no problem." Blaise agreed quickly while Peter seemed hesitant but nodded anyhow. Draco was the leader of their little pack and though it was not mentioned it was silently agreed upon. What Draco said went.

Ginny huffed but unfolded her arms. If the others didn't have a problem with it neither did she. She still wasn't happy about not being consulted but she could deal with that easily enough. She decided to change the topic.

"Dumbledore said we could add on rooms so that we didn't rejoin the other houses. No offense but some privacy would be nice you know?" The boys nodded and they all silently got to work. They first turned the main room into a common room and then added four bedrooms and two bathrooms off of that.

"I want my own bathroom. I'm a girl!" Ginny was not happy, she did not want to share. For months she had no privacy from the three boys and she desperately craved it. Blaise was the main one arguing against her saying they should all share the two bathrooms evenly.

"Let her take the one off her room, girls require more time in the bathroom anyhow." Draco spoke up and the other too muttered their agreement while Ginny hugged Draco tightly, whispering a thank you in his ear. Ginny rushed into her room where she began decorating her room and bathroom.

An hour later there was a knock on their common room door. When answered, Dumbledore stepped in with a few pieces of parchment. He looked around in awe at the changes that where done in such a short amount of time. Dumbledore sat in one of the chairs as the four sat around him on various couches.

"I've brought with me a list of classes that have room in them that you may choose. Select the ones you wish." He passed the parchments to Draco and sat patiently as the others crowded around him.

They whispered amongst themselves and circled a few classes discussing quickly and quietly before each selection. They reviewed over the classes once before handing the parchments over to Dumbledore where he looked over them as well noticing that only four classes were selected and all in the early afternoon.

"You will start classes on Monday so that you will have the weekend to get settled. I will have your books delivered, and here are some catalogs you may order essentials from." Dumbledore handed over some clothing store catalogs for the four teens to go over. "Will your masks be worn at all times?"

"Yes they will, we are not ordinary students and we should not be thought as such. There are Deatheaters attending your school and the message must be sent that they are being watched." Draco responded with a sharp tone of voice as if it were obviously a stupid question.

"You will not root out the Deatheaters, they are students at my school just as you and Blaise where. Do you understand Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's voice had turned cold.

"We are not saying that Professor." Ginny placed a restraining hand on Draco's arm as she began to speak. "What we are saying that if we are attacked by a fellow student in the name of the Dark Lord we will not hesitate to remove that threat."

"And how do you plan on removing that threat Miss Weasley?"

"Simple, kill them."


	6. Claiming Neutral

Professor Dumbledore stared at what used to be sweet docile Ginevra Weasley. His mouth was open in shock at the intensity in her eyes and he knew she was not anything short of serious.

"Miss Weasley I cannot allow you to kill my students."

"I will not be killing your students sir. I will be killing Deatheaters, those who deserve to be killed. If they have the audacity to attack me or mine they deserve such a fate." By this point Ginny was standing, her red hair was loose blowing behind her by an odd breeze. Her brown eyes where a light as if watching a fire through a glass of brandy, and her posture commanded agreement. "You want us to protect this school and we have agreed to do it our way, if you retract your end of the bargain now we will retract ours. _Sir._" Everyone was standing now. Dumbledore noticed the energy crackling in the room, and for the first time realized how powerful these four were.

"All I ask is for you to be discreet if it comes to an execution and for you to know I do not approve."

"That would be why we never joined your order, sir." It was quiet Peter who stepped forward now. "We do what we must to survive, whatever it might be, no matter which side survival is on." Dumbledore nodded, already knowing they were only reaffirming there independence. He said his good-byes and left to meet Severus and Minerva in his office.

On Dumbledore's walk he thought if he had made the right choice allowing these four back into the castle. Horror stories circled both sides of the war of the terror they have reeked upon others. Though most attacks were against Deatheaters there were some against the order and the ministry.

Walking into his office Albus Dumbledore felt twenty years older, and Minerva and Severus would have agreed by the look of him. Dumbledore motioned for them to sit as he sat across from them.

"They have agreed but, I fear the methods they will use."

"Sir, then limit their methods." Severus spoke up leaning forward, a sneer already on his face.

"I tried and they told me they will leave if they do not have control, and they were deadly serious."

"But Albus does that mean they are claiming neutral?" Minerva's voice was soft and frightened. Those who claimed neutral who were few and far between turned out to be the most dangerous ones around. "Why on earth would they claim neutral?!"

"I know why Zabini and Malfoy would, they have felt pain from both sides. The other two I have no idea." Severus stated curtly as Dumbledore leaned back in exhaustion.

"What I am about to say will not leave this room understood?" The two teachers nodded quickly at the seriousness in Dumbledore's voice. "Ginevra Weasley left the Chamber with a bit of Tom Riddle on her. She bears the marks of The Daughter. The Daughter is a witch that was not meant to be born who can tap into the magic of any object. Tom Riddle tried to bestow upon her the gifts of The Daughter, five pentagrams. The one on the left wrist represents fire, on the right wrist it represents water, on the left hip bone is earth, on the right wind and on the back of her neck it represents death. This was a great gift that when she exited the chamber and the ministry was notified they attempted to remove the marks. Each new theory was more and more painful for the girl, she has not forgiven the ministry for these attempts. She vowed not to fight for them nor will she ever accept Lord Voldermort."

The two teachers sat back, each going through the methods that were experimented with for removing the Dark Mark. Severus had tried most of them and knew the pain that followed, most worse than the pain felt while under the Cruciatus Curse. Before they could respond Dumbledore continued.

"Peter Eversin watched as his mother was killed by Deatheaters when she refused to join them, not an hour later when his father returned home to discover the body of his wife Aurors arrived and tortured his father for information on the Deatheaters assuming it was he who had killed his wife. Peter was seven. I have worried about these two since they first walked into the great hall at the age of eleven."

"Having those who have declared to be neutral means they have more insight than others. They know dark magic, and they know how to guard around it. As long as we offer them a better option than Lord Voldermort they shall remain loyal to us."

"So we must cater to the whims of these children!" Severus stood abruptly, anger pouring off of him in thick waves. "They must learn respect, they will get us all killed with their selfishness."

"Please Severus, I don't think its selfishness that drives them." Minerva place a hand on the angry mans arm, trying to pull him down to his seat. "It's survival Severus, they have given into a very primal instinct. Survival." At the word primal Severus understood the need to survive, the feeling that anything is worth it if survival is the end result.

"Will they protect the students no matter what Sir?"

"Yes Severus, and I feel they will do it much better than you, Minerva or myself could." As if in agreement Fawkes sang softly in the back ground bringing the conversation to a close.


	7. A Fighting Chance

Its kind of short I know, but at least I updated right?

Ginny Weasley had been standing in the hot shower for almost an hour. She had warded the doors with all the spells she could think of to gain privacy to go over her thoughts. Her brother was no longer speaking to her, she knew it was going to happen but it still stung.

Harry on the other hand had taken to seeking her out. Before she had left they had been quite close especially when Ron and Hermione were having one of their moments. He had been going to her over his fears and worries and even some of his plans. As of late she had been using Harry as a way to rally support for her, Peter, Draco, and Blaise. It had accomplished very little and she was beginning to get very worried.

The Deatheaters were closer than Dumbledore could even imagine. For three weeks they had been scouting the camps set up through out the forest each night getting longer and longer. She was tired and classes were no longer a concern to her.

The door to her bathroom began to crack and she knew the boys were coming through her wards. Ginny turned the water off and wrapped her self in a towel just as the door disintegrated. Draco was in the front looking angrier than ever, Blaise looked worried and Peter looked amused.

"I was only taking a shower, no need to kill the door." Ginny walked past them into her room to get dressed. The boys stood in the door way dumb founded finally realizing that they had destroyed the door for no reason. "Are you gonna stand there and watch me get dressed or are you gonna be nice and leave."

"It would be quite the show…" Peter responded with a grin that widened with Draco's growl, who then proceeded to drag the other two boys out of the room.

Draco was angry with Ginny at the moment. He hated not being able to get to her, if there had been something wrong, he didn't really want to think about it. He plopped him self down in the nearest chair and glared at the wall. The long nights were wearing on everyone and it was time for a plan of attack. If they didn't delay the Deatheaters soon all hell was going to break loose.

Peter sat watching for Ginny to come out, the truth was he was worried about her. She was withdrawing from them and he was worried she was going to do something stupid. She was a very sly girl and he did not know were she would disappear to. With those thoughts Ginny emerged in black jeans and a black t-shirt. Her mask was in place and the pentagrams on her wrists were clearly visible.

"I have some things I need to take care of, I will meet you guys here for lunch."

"We'll go with you, you don't need to be wandering around here alone."

"I will be fine, this is something I need to do with out you guys for right now. If it goes well today I will tell you all about it, I promise." Draco growled at her which made her chuckle. She kissed his forehead walking out the door.

It was quite late so she blended in with the dark hallways quite well. After awhile she came to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which she slipped through quite gracefully. Harry Potter stood looking uncomfortable and extremely jittering. He jumped quite high as Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ginny, don't bloody sneak up on me like that!" Gin smiled apologetically.

"Well come on, open it up."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Harry I've seen so much worse in the past few months. I'll be fine, let's go." Ginny stood back as Harry hissed at the sink, which proceeded to reveal the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny stepped down first and Harry followed silently. At the bottom they stood with their wands lit, a flood of bad memories hitting them at once.

"We definitely need to clean this place up…." Harry half whispered.

"And map it, we need to know where every crevice is, make sure there is only one entrance and one exit." Ginny began walking forward, looking for the large dead snake that she knew was decomposing around here some where.

"It reeks down here."

"Well no duh Harry, there's only been a huge dead snake down here for a little over five years." They continued forward climbing over all the collapsed rocks until they reached the main chamber where Salazar Slytherin watched over them as well as the dead Basilisk.

"Gin, how do we get rid of the body?"

"We'll burn it, the smoke will kill all the fungus and algae down here. After everything has been killed we'll bring the other three down with us and we'll map all the pipes." Ginny looked around in wonder, it was going to take a long time to map all of this but it was a good plan and she knew it. She cast a spell that would burn the snake for four days, that should produce enough smoke to kill all the muck growing down here. "Lets get out here and seal this place."

Harry nodded and hurried them toward the exit where they levitated themselves up the pipe back into the bathroom. Harry saw that Myrtle was still stunned in the corner, it had been quite tricky finding a spell that would stun a ghost but eventually he had. He turned to face Ginny as she came up out of the pipe. He noted that her tattoos were glowing eerily but he wisely chose not to comment.

"In four days I'll meet you back here with Blaise, Peter, and Draco but you must not say a word to Hermione or Ron ok?" Harry nodded not liking it, but understanding that this was important for the good of the school.

"Gin will this really save them all?"

"I'm not here to save everyone Harry, I'm here to give them a fighting chance."


End file.
